


Lucky

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki grow up as family-linked childhood enemies, until one night everything switches around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> *I might add other Marvel characters as I go along. I'll also tag as I go along.

Loki looked around the room, shaking his head at his peers as they danced to the pulsing beat drumming through the walls. His head was starting to throb, and he felt sick to his stomach. There was too much commotion for a introvert like him. Anyone, or anything, really, in a four foot radius of him made him feel claustrophobic. He hated this. Why had he bothered coming? Not only were people surrounding him on all fronts, but they were crashing into him, clumsily spilling beer or whatever other contents their red party cups contained onto him. 

Grimacing, he finally dug his way through the crowd to the wall nearest the door. The stairs were in front of him and as he grasped the doorknob to leave the mess he heard a loud voice that he knew well and turned to crane his head towards the stairwell. At the top, encircled by a few others, stood Ty- just a large and brutish as he always was. Loki felt bile rise up in the back of his throat, threatening anarchy and he quickly exited the muggy room, almost throwing himself out the door.

Outside he breathed in the badly needed fresh air. The streetlight behind him flickered and buzzed, moths fluttering around it and the moon was behind dark clouds. Inside it stank of stale beer and cigarettes. Only when Loki could open his eyes without them stinging from abuse did he shudder. Thor “Ty” Odinson. The bane of his quiet subdued existence since practically birth. He was the son of a close family friend and Loki’s childhood bully. He could remember clearly the first time he had laid eyes on Thor’s thick blonde hair and stupid perfect smile. Every single nerve had tingled warning and in an attempt to slip away... Ty found his fleeting, weaker than thou, prey. 

No, he thought, that’s enough of that. There was a loud roar of laughter over the sound of the dull music and Loki glared at the wood panes of the door. God, couldn’t he be quiet for a second of his life. Probably not, he thought again, contradicting himself. All his life Thor had been the rowdiest most annoying person he knew.

Loki had to give him some credit however, he had a way with the girls, always so charming with his big broad gleaming white grin. Not that he cared, Loki assured himself, he didn’t have an interest in anyone. Although he had noticed over the years that it seemed neither did Ty. Sure he’d take them out, maybe have a little fun in a hotel room or bathroom stall, but he always dropped them quickly and rendezvoused back to boredom, like he was never truly satisfied. 

Frustrated with himself for taking too much time thinking about Ty, he jumped up and down before stomping down the concrete steps and then stopping to an abrupt halt, cooling down. He put his hands to his forehead and exhaled slowly, watching his breath turn into a cloud in the chilly air. Nothing got him as worked up as Thor.

There was a creak as the doorknob turned and through the crack he heard him booming about a drink. Running a hand through his shaggy ebony hair he took several large steps to the other side of the house, round the corner and behind the garage before leaning against the brick wall.

“So, that party was a blow, huh?” The large teenage boy spoke a little louder than necessary. He was drunk- maybe only tipsy and Loki heard his words slur slightly. A girl giggled, light and giddy and Loki found himself thinking she better not be drunk as well. 

“It was,” She sighed, hiccuping, and Loki knew she was wasted. “But, you wanna know what would make my night better?” Peering around the corner he saw her lean into Ty’s neck, and he could hear her kissing him sloppily. Loki wanted to puke, as he watched Thor slide his hand underneath her somewhat revealing see-through blouse, but he didn’t. 

Instead he did something incredibly stupid. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around the black trash bin behind him and tipped it. The container came crashing down, lid flipping open and bags of trash spilling out. 

They jumped, and Thor pushed her behind him. “Go home, Annie.” He said, voice low with warning. Loki cursed under his breath, not drunk enough to ignore me, he thought and grimaced. Annie, he guessed that was her name, nodded and made her way down the street without ever looking back. Thor however immediately turned on the area the noise came from, and he couldn’t see Loki yet but he could hear him breathing. 

“Fucking pervert, watching us. Get your ass out where I can see it.” Thor was growling at the thought of being watched.

Carefully, Loki stepped out from around the corner, knowing that this was the end of him. Drunk enraged Thor was his worst nightmare. He could feel his legs shaking, knees weak under him. Maybe, he thought, he could hold Ty off for a few seconds before he was pummeled. 

“Lucky?” Thor asked, voice cracking. For a second Loki could’ve sworn he saw something light in his eyes but it was gone just as fast as it appeared, and Thor furrowed his eyebrows and spread his shoulders. Of course he had used his stupid nickname, Loki thought, spiteful. “Whathe fuck are you doing here?”

Crossing his arms, Loki snapped, peeved by the idea that he still had to live with Thor’s mispronunciation of his name. “It doesn’t matter. What matters was that she was totally drunk and that would have ended up as rape, you sick bastard.”

He scoffed. “Right. Okay, Lucky, you go along home and play with your dolls. Isn’t it way past your bedtime?” 

“You’re so childish, Thor, using name calling.” Loki talked big but he could barely stand up right. 

“Shut the fuck up, Lucky. You know what? I could’ve scored big. Annie’s a hard one to catch- everyone knows! I had her right in my hands, and then you....you had to go fuck everything up!” Warily, Loki watched as Ty cracked his knuckles in the opposite palm before balling them up into fists. If he stayed and took the beating he’d have at least one broken bone, if he ran, Thor would just come back and hammer the living shit out of him. This wouldn’t end up well for him in any way.

“I’m sorry, but that would have been wrong. You’ll just have to go back in and find someone else to hook up with.” Feeling more brave, he added. “Or you could just go home before you embarrass yourself.”

“No.” He said, giving the smaller boy the strangest look. “I don’t want another fucking girl, man. I’m so fucking tired of fucking girls.” The look intensified and it was making him uncomfortable. Loki took a step back and he took one forward.

“Thor, just leave me alone.” 

“I don’t want to.” When Loki looked up again, Ty was inches from his face eyes alight with something that made Loki’s insides churn. No one had ever looked at him like that. Feeling even smaller Loki shrunk under his gaze. 

“Please, Thor.” But this time, Loki felt less threatened and scared, and more nervous and anxious. He didn’t think Ty would beat the living shit out of him, he didn’t even feel the words were necessary. 

Glancing around, Thor checked for other people, drunken partiers that perhaps stumbled out of the house, but it was quiet except for the two of them. He looked back at Loki for only a second, before hooking his hand under his childhood friend’s sharp chin and forcing him to meet his eyes. The only thing Loki managed to think was that they were cornflower blue before they were kissing.

His normally racing mine went dead, as Ty pulled him in closer, their noses smashing into each other’s, tongues playing. Thor’s lips were surprisingly soft Loki noticed, as they met over and over with his own, as he was pushed back to the darkened corner he came from. Bigger than him, Ty pressed Loki against the wall, his own hips digging into his younger friend, fitting in a way neither of them could have expected. 

“Th..Thor...” Putting his hands on Thor’s collarbone, which was peeking out of his shirt, Loki looked up at the night sky, feeling crazed as Thor kissed his neck, little flower of tingles spreading from the epicenter of where lips touched his skin until finally his entire neck was too sensitive for him to breathe. Never once did it occur to him to ask Thor to stop, because he didn’t want him too. 

“Jesus, Loki. Your skin is so soft.” Thor was murmuring, sounding softer than Loki would have ever thought possible. Was this what he did to the other girls? Maybe Loki could understand why they followed Ty’s every movement with hungry eyes. Splaying his big hand across Loki’s stomach, the bigger teen pushed him against the hard bricks of the house, their lips only parting for a brief second before colliding back again and again and again. Breath hot, Loki could almost taste the liquor from Thor’s mouth. But he didn’t have a care in the world, he just wanted Ty’s hands all over him, and he helped Thor, grabbing them and guiding them with impatient need. 

They could have kept kissing, becoming one hot heavy mess in the darkened corner, but the front door opened and people were filing out. It seemed like the party was over. Thor sighed, that had been amazing. 

“Go Lucky. I can’t really be seen with you, so get out of here. I have to drive some of these losers home. I’ll see you later.” Thor said, glancing at him and then looking away quickly, surprised by his younger friend’s mused complexion. 

Loki nodded blankly, no longer minding his nickname. He took a deep breath, ran his hands through his messy black hair and ran towards the hedge fence, away from all the other high-schoolers and back towards his own house a few streets away.


End file.
